Runt
by kjay15
Summary: Jay didn't know how he felt about the smallest, most adorable member of their group. Up until he almost lost him. One-shot. I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.


**Hey guys and gals, although I'm a die-hard Benlos Shipper, I can't keep away the Jaylos vibes that resonate from other amazing writers. So, I had to join the club. We all know our little Carlos was basically the smallest, weakest, and most sensitive of the four villains, meaning he was the runt. But we also know how protective Jay is of his friends, and the little runt he's come to love the past few months is no exception. This is just a cute little one-shot, I do not own Descendants, and I hope you like it, enjoy :)**

* * *

Carlos sank his nails deeper into the older boy's arm, begging for him to give him the last piece of chocolate. "I'll give you my lucky tail, c'mon, please!"

"Not happening," Jay grinned, holding the small, broken off-piece of chocolate between his fingers, "You'll have to get it from me..."

"Please!" Carlos whined, "I'm hungry!"

Mal rolled her eyes, shoving her face into her spell book, searching for anything to silence the two noisy boys who walked into her room. Evie was off somewhere with Doug, as usual. Mal desperately wished Ben wasn't stuck in one of his never-ending, Kingly meetings.

"So am I!" Jay countered, pushing Carlos' arms away, "I'm sure Mal has some food!"

The daughter of the mighty Maleficent jumped up, "Okay! You two need to leave!"

"But-" Carlos protested, but his lips snapped shut when Mal flashed a pair of ghoulish-green eyes towards him.

"Out!" She hollered, practically shoving the both of them out of her room, before slamming the door shut behind them. Jay huffed, "Here..." he tossed the small piece of chocolate in Carlos' hands, who's eyes lit up with excitement as he popped it into his mouth.

The two of them walked down the hall, before entering their own room. Tourney practice was in less than twenty minutes, and they needed to get dressed. A lot easier said then done.

Jay had always been a ladies man. Even back on the Isle, when he flirted with just about every female thing on the island. Eventually, his options dwindled, and the last few months before coming to Auradon were filled with Jay trying to find people to flirt with. Of course, this was just around the time he and Carlos had met. Their adventure to get Maleficent's staff let Jay realize what friends were really all about. But he may have discovered something more. Not that anyone could know.

After all, when they arrived at Auradon, Jay went wild. New girls surrounded him, he was like a little kid in a candy shop. Actually, scratch that. He was like Carlos in a candy shop.

He had to get a taste of everything.

And once his resources ran dry, he was back to his old position back on the Isle. And it was especially more difficult when you're sharing a room with the boy you think you might be crushing on. _Especially_ when you both were changing into uniforms.

 _And_ if that boy was Carlos De Vil.

Luckily, he contained his maybe-crush and left the room right after changing. Carlos liked to linger around shirtless, so he thought it best to leave, and, if possible, avoid all contact with him until they were on the field.

It shouldn't be that difficult to not talk to the boy. But things could never be easy for Jay, could they?

Carlos ran up behind him, swatting his stick against his side playfully until Jay had him in a headlock, dragging him onto the field. Why he did this? He'd never know. He liked being physical. Sometimes it got the better of him.

He and Ben were defense, while Coach gave Carlos his first chance at offense. Meaning the son of Cruella De Vil was going to his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Jay's stomach dropped when Carlos hit the ground, _again_. Chad was standing above him, helping the smaller boy up despite being the one to tackle him to the ground. Carlos didn't do well with pain, hence Jay's constant check-ups every time the two got close on the field. And every time, Jay would get treated like the plague. Carlos should shoo him away, hissing that he was fine, and that Chad was just messing around.

But Carlos didn't know himself like Jay did.

Jay knew Carlos was lying when he started limping after the fourth tackle, or when he started clutching his shoulder and limp-arm after the seventh tackle.

He wanted to kick Chad's ass all the way to the Isle. He was sure the villains would love a piece of Cinderella's son. Ben left halfway through practice, called off for some King-related thing. Jay was barely paying attention, his focus solely on his chocolate-loving, dog-obsessed friend. He even let the other side score. Something he never allowed before. Coach was quick to end practice after that.

Carlos brushed off Jay's offer to help him to the infirmary, stating he could walk himself. But Jay stayed close by, hiding behind walls and lockers all the way until he saw his limping little Carlos enter the infirmary.

He tugged his hair, contemplating whether he should go in or not. All he knew was that Chad was beyond dead. He was still deciding if he was speaking metaphorically or not.

No one hurt his little Carlos.

Everyone knew that.

The sigh of relief he exhaled when he saw Carlos exit the infirmary was comforting. He saw a few bandages on his arm, and one wrapped around his knee, but that looked to be about it. Jay took it upon himself to jump in front of Carlos, grinning at him with open arms. He had to admit, even that was unlike himself.

"I told you to go away," Carlos whispered, brushing passed him.

"Carlos, since when do I ever listen?"

Jay beamed an awkward smile to the younger boy, but he rolled his eyes. Carlos continued walking (limping) with Jay at his side, refusing to leave.

"Our dorm is back that way?" Jay stated, pointing behind them. Carlos ignored him, and steadily came to a halt in front of the library. "I'm gonna get some studying done..."

Jay nodded, that wasn't unlike Carlos. The boy was a genius.

"Okay, well, don't you want to change out of your uniform? Or I can help you get the books since-"

"Just leave!" Carlos snapped, stepping away from him and into the library. Jay kept quiet, watching him stagger up to a bookshelf. He looked down at his feet, and walked away.

Something wasn't right. Carlos was never mean to him.

He stood guard of the library, peeking inside every few minutes to make sure Carlos was fine. The first few glances, he saw Carlos sitting at a desk, reading through a Physics textbook, the last couple Jay saw him near another bookshelf, looking at another one. But on his last glance, Carlos had vanished. There were four different exits to the library, and two of them led outside. Jay was quick to ask a few students, and one of them said he left with somebody but they didn't get a good look.

Jay hoped and prayed he left with Mal or Evie. But even if he didn't, he didn't know why he was freaking out. This was Auradon. No one does anything bad in Auradon, right?

But his gut was telling him otherwise. He knew something was off when he spotted Carlos' tourney stick on the ground, or the fact his textbook was still open. So, he did what any rational person would do. He ran outside and screamed for his best friend/possible crush/tourney teammate. Everyone does that.

"CARLOS!" He shouted again, running down the path, scaring a few students who had never heard him scream, or basically lunge, towards them. But he didn't care. His little Carlos was missing.

Some may say he was overreacting; but if you did say that Jay would probably punch you in the neck. Then go back around looking for Carlos.

He ran into Mal and Evie near the entrance, after already searching the entire perimeter of the school, and not finding him. They saw the sheer panic painted across his face, and knew it had to involve Carlos.

"What happened to Carlos?!" Evie asked, "Where is he?!"

Mal quickly chimed in, "U-Use your mirror, Evie, use your mirror!"

The blue-haired girl frantically searched through her bag. She yanked it out, along with nearly everything else, but she didn't care.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hands, tell me exactly where Carlos De Vil stands..."

It flashed, zooming across the campus and up to a large, oak tree. Mal instantly recognized it, "That's at the other side of the campus! Near Belle's garden!"

Jay took off running, while Mal was in quick pursuit. Evie didn't bother getting her school supplies, that could be replaced; Carlos couldn't. So she bolted after them, her knuckles white as snow as she gripped onto her magic mirror.

"CARLOS!" Jay hollered, the large tree in his sights. "I'M COMING BUDDY!"

He raced passed Beast and Belle, nearly knocking both of them onto their butts. But it actually happened when Mal and Evie whirled around the corner, crashing into the used-to-be King and Queen.

Jay kept going, jumping over a small creek (despite the bridge being a mere ten feet to the left) and running over a picnic a few students were having (he was still an Isle-r, after all). But his priority was to get to his little Carlos.

"Carlos?!" Jay circled the tree, seeing no sign of his dog-loving best friend/possible crush/Tourney teammate. "CARLOS?!"

He heard a faint whisper, "J-Jay..."

The son of Jafar looked up, and his stomach dropped at the sight. Carlos was dangling about fifteen-feet in the air, by his black and white-checkered boxers.

"Oh, my God! CARLOS!" Jay practically wailed, before he quickly began to scale the tree.

The younger teen groaned, the pain radiating through his body rising when Jay's climbing shook the branch he was dangling from. Sweat slid down his forehead, running into his eyes and making his already-teary eyes burn red.

Jay swung from one branch, almost looking like Tarzan's kid for a second, before landing on Carlos' branch. He bit his lip, hearing his friend's hiss of pain.

"Just one more sec," Jay whispered, carefully bending down and tugging at the fabric wrapped around the branch. His mind was reeling, _How can someone do this to Carlos?! How can someone even physically get him up here?! Did they drag him? Did he fight back? Who would do this to my little Carlos?!_

His eyes wondered from the stretched, checkered fabric of Carlos' boxers; down to Carlos himself. His tourney outfit was tattered, covered in dirt and what appeared to be dry blood.

 _Was Carlos bleeding?!_

But Jay couldn't help himself, his eyes came across a glimpse of bare skin. Two round cheeks, staring up at him. They had blossomed red from the pain and chaffing Carlos was surely enduring, but they looked beautiful at the same time.

Jay mentally slapped himself, this was NOT the time for that.

Finally, the fabric snapped, and Carlos went hurdling down into the arms of former-King Beast. Jay sighed, jumping down and running to Carlos.

"Carlos?! Carlos, buddy? Talk to me!" Jay was panicking. Carlos' eyes were sealed shut, but the tears that slid down his cheeks were very noticeable.

Mal and Evie ran up, former-Queen Belle in tow. All of them were out of breath. It was surprising Beast had made it as fast as he did. Jay pulled the young boy from his arms, and bolted to the infirmary. Tears met his eyes while he was running. Carlos' body was light, and his limbs were flailing about. Surely, he was just sleeping. Passed out? Nothing serious, right?

He ran through the halls, screaming for people to get the fuck out of his way. He raced into the infirmary, begging the nurse to fix his little Carlos. Tears were staining his own jersey by now. She swept him away, telling the older boy she'll do what she can.

She came back less than fifteen minutes later, saying he was dehydrated, had a concussion, and a rash from the wedgie. The blood wasn't his, and that he should be excused from playing tourney for a few weeks.

And after pleading with her, Jay was finally granted permission to see Carlos.

Mal and Evie told him to go ahead, that they would see him later. But they all knew the reason why they let him go first. It was no surprise Jay's two best friends couldn't catch on to his possible crush for their other best friend.

Jay slid into the room, his eyes meeting the sleeping boy on the bed. He had been stripped of his tourney gear, and was now in a plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

He looked so peaceful.

 _Why would anyone want to hurt such an amazing person? Why would anyone want to hurt Carlos?_

The older boy slipped into a nearby chair, dragging it closer to the bed so he could be the first thing Carlos sees when he wakes up. Jay could hear his soft, gentle breaths; mixed with his chest slowly rising and falling; along with the adorable dimples that formed anytime he dosed off in class or when he was in a tranquil slumber.

Although Jay would never admit it, he often watched Carlos sleep in the morning. Not in a creepy way, just... in a loving way.

"J-Jay?"

The small voice brought the older teen back to reality, he stiffened, and looked at the fragile boy inches in front of him. He gave him a friendly smile, "Hey, buddy."

Carlos blinked, moving his hand to feel his head.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Jay asked, his hand taking hold of Carlos' free one subconsciously.

The younger boy sighed, "C-Chad... h-he told me there was a s-surprise..."

Jay nodded, seeing the tears fill up the younger boy's eyes.

"Don't cry," Jay swept his thumb over Carlos' cheek, wiping away the tear that Carlos failed to blink back. "We're gonna get him for this."

"I-I'm tired..." Carlos mumbled, shifting in discomfort. Jay nodded along.

"Get some rest. I'll be here. Nothing will happen to you ever again."

Carlos gave a weak smile, his eyelids already weighing heavy on him. Jay watched him quickly slip into the peaceful slumber once again. Tears filled his own eyes, before his face went cold.

 _Chad is a dead man._

* * *

Listening to Carlos' protests, Jay agreed not to pummel Chad's face in. It had been three days since Chad's "prank" and he had been suspended from Auradon Prep for a few weeks. Meaning Jay couldn't get to him.

Carlos was put on a bed-rest, at least until the end of the week. He was excused from classes, and he was reassured that the tourney team would be fine without him for a few weeks. But with Chad gone, the only valuable players the team had left were Ben and Jay.

And Jay had already skipped a practice to be with Carlos. And if he missed another one he wouldn't be allowed to play in the game the next week.

"Jay, you don't need to be with me all day. I can take care of myself..." Carlos pulled the blanket over his shivering body, after already telling Jay he didn't have to do it.

The older teen slumped his shoulders, "I want to help you."

"You've helped plenty." Carlos gave him a smile, "Now the team needs you. You can't miss another practice."

"I don't care about the team. I care about you."

Jay didn't mean to let his cheeks blush red, he turned away and crossed over to the bathroom. He hoped Carlos didn't notice.

After splashing his face with a handful of cold water, he walked back into the room, and sat down on his bed. Carlos had grown silent, his eyes were on Dude, whom he was petting happily. Jay let out a sigh, "You gave Chad a good bloody nose."

Carlos smiled, "I thought you would of praised me sooner."

"He freaking deserved it, too."

The son of Cruella De Vil yawned loudly, "Get to practice. I'm just gonna fall asleep."

"Then I'll watch you sleep," Jay stated, giving a grin towards Carlos.

"You do that every morning..." Carlos replied, almost on instinct. Both of them tensed up afterwards, with Carlos biting his bottom lip. He didn't mean to say it...

Jay went wide-eyed, "What?"

"N-Nothing." Carlos shifted further under the covers, pulling Dude up to his chest. Jay wasn't having it, he stood up, and moved over to the younger one's bed.

"How did you know?" Jay asked, his voice firm, yet soft.

He gazed into the chocolate eyes in front of him, Carlos remained silent. Even when Jay's hands had curled around his figure above the blanket. Neither of them really noticed how close they were to each other, it just felt right.

"You're a loud breather." Carlos stated plainly, "And I can still feel your shadow... even with my eyes closed."

Jay didn't know what to say, was it possible his possible crush knew about his possible crush? Carlos snickered a small laugh, "You're gonna be late to practice."

"C-Carlos, do you like me?"

The former-thief was quick to bite down on his bottom lip, he didn't mean to be so strait-forward. Hell, he didn't even think words would leave his mouth. The boy beneath him looked just as stunned, almost giving Jay his best sympathetic look.

"Well, I don't hate you." Carlos' smile was small, "And I definitely like you more than most guys..."

Jay blinked awkwardly, "Meaning...?"

He didn't expect the smaller, more naive boy to lean up and plant a small kiss on his cheek. Nor did he expect Carlos to run his hand through his raven-colored hair, or tug down at the sides of his beanie. But before he knew it, he was leaning down and planting small kisses on Carlos' cheeks.

"I like you, Jay."

"I like you, too, Carlos."

Both their cheeks were flushed red, and both of them had kissed each other's cheeks a few more times.

"Okay. You're officially late to practice." The white-haired boy giggled out after Jay left a long smooch on Carlos' forehead.

"I'm good right here," Jay gave Carlos his _'I like you'_ smirk, "I only like it when I'm playing with you, anyway..."


End file.
